New Confrontation
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: Neji isn't around Sakura almost constantly because he wants to be, it's only because he has to be. Just like he's only looking out for her best interests when it comes to the attentions of a certain recently returned prodigy. SasuSaku NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hyuuga Neji stood completely unmoving, his back pressed against the rough trunk belonging to one of trees bordering the walls of Konoha. He made use of the shadows as the night hid all traces of his presence. Almost too cautious to even risk breathing he chose to tap the microphone poised before his mouth twice rather than risk betraying himself with his voice. It was a signal to the remaining three members of his team to stay in their current positions until he signaled otherwise.

With his Byakugan already activated he scanned the surrounding forest, individually assuring the safety of each member to himself. He was not on close terms with any of them but the success of the mission partially relied on their objective not stumbling over one of the hidden figures they provided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mission, as Neji assured himself it should be now referred to, although self-determined and assigned had been brought about by pure chance. Originally, he and the team he was chosen to lead, were sent by the Hokage to the outskirts of the Hidden Village of Sound to observe the un-rest in the parliamentary status there. When the centre of the problems arising were uncovered to be based around nothing more than a marital dispute, they had left sooner than planned doing nothing more than raising an eyebrow at the disgruntled Stones leaders.

The relaxed journey home had taken a sudden change when Neji had been alerted to a nearby gathering. They had been lucky to have not burst into the middle of them as it consisted of over fifteen Sound nin, the man Neji was able to identify as one of Orochimaru's associates Kabuto and missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke. Wishing he was with a slightly more professional team, Neji was just able to slap his hand over one of then men's mouths before they spoke and involuntarily managed to get them all killed.

They did not have to remain hidden for long before the group began to move again, the ninja and Kabuto making their way in a direction similar to that which Neji's team had come while the Uchiha had separated himself from the group to travel the complete opposite way. In the moments Neji had to make a decision, he chose to follow the traitor in an attempt to retain their chances of gathering information and to even the team's chances of survival if their presence was noted.

Neji knew that in the position he was now, it was thought that the correct action to take would be that of attempted capture. However, with the present state of his team and the opportunity to gather further information concerning Orochimaru's movements he chose to follow and observe Sasuke's movements.

They had to increase their speed of movement considerably and discard several items that were acting to slow the progress they were making. The journey lasted three days with little relief or time to rest. It was after this time that it became clear that Sasuke's intended destination was the same as their original, Konoha. The terrain had become notably different as night set in and Sasuke finally chose to perch himself at the base of a branch to undoubtedly rest himself.He took the opportunity to overtake him, leaving a wide perimetre and position his men in waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nejiflexed his arm slightly to prevent it from going entirely numb as he made note of Sasuke re-entering his line of vision,Sighing inwardly with relief as the man passed his hidden team with no signal of acknowledgement. Knowing this was the time to follow through with his plan in hopes to save two lives he sped out from behind his tree and towards the gates taking the night watchers there by surprise.

"I'm to relive you both from your position." He was running out of time.

"When you have just returned from a mission?"

"...And only one person to keep the gates?" They both prepared themselves to attack assuming he was an imposter from his sudden attempt to take over their places. He answered by gesturing with his hand at his eyes.

"The Byakugan cannot be replicated by a Jutsu nor should you smoke. It's bad for your health." He pointed to where he had observed the packet in the man's jacket. The tension surrounding them disappeared slightly.

"If you are sure..."

"Do not question the Hokage's orders." They left him and the moment he was out of their sight range, he performed a replacement Jutsu mimicking them before resuming his position behind the tree. He made it with only seconds to spare before Sasuke burst through the tress and threw several kunai at both 'guards'. Barely hesitating he ran past them both before they could resume their true pot plant status. Neji smirked triumphantly before following him through the village pausing only to signal for his team to take their positions guarding the gate.

Despite the years Sasuke had been away from Konoha, it appeared he still retained an admirable knowledge of the streets and buildings he now navigated himself through. Neji found himself relying more and more on his Bloodline ability, the Uchiha moved at unnatural speeds and made no discernable noise, feats he could only match by resorting to desperate measures of taking short cuts he spotted through gardens and between houses.

There was little lighting remaining in the buildings Neji dashed past giving him an indication of the time and reasoning behind Sasuke's sudden decision to rest. Stealth became obviously easier when there was no one to observe your progress. Neji smirked at the thought. His ego responded well to having the knowledge he was one step ahead of the Uchiha genius and traitor of Konoha.

Slowing his pace to match the dwindling speed of Sasuke's he watched him stop in front of a small building. In an attempt to reserve chakra, Neji used this as an opportunity to de-activate his Bykugan now peering around a wall of to watch Sasuke's movements.

The building which he assumed was a house was completely un-lit and he tried to see whether Sasuke gave any indication as to if this was what he had been expecting or not. The darkness prevented seeing his expression but as Sasuke took a few more cautious steps towards it he was suddenly illuminated as he stepped in range of a security lighting system. Neji blinked once taking in the nowbrightly litgarden containing the man's impressive silhouette before it was gone. He swore as he tried to run and activate his Byakugan at the same time.

It was never good when a plan went wrong, especially if it involved a possibly dangerous and powerful S-Ranked criminal running un-observed through the streets of suburban Konoha. It was even worse when Neji knew it was his fault. He weaved his way though the buildings in a desperate attempt to stumble across Sasuke's placement. He finally caught him with his Byakugan as the man slowed to walking pace once again. Admittedly shaken by the previous events, he made the decision to attempt to subdue the criminal and hope for assistance from any of the nearby buildings. Before he could move however, a door opened on Sasuke's right causing them both to simultaneously spin around.

The person exciting the building used for the Hokage's collections of scrolls and books however seemed less alert to the situation. Both men remained entirely still as Haruno Sakura juggled a pile of intensive medical literature and attempted to jam her key into the lock of the door she had just exited from. When she had completed that seemingly strenuous task she paused to ruffle hair, glance at her watch, let out a sigh that was audible from where Neji was standing before turning around and proceeding to what he assumed would be make her way home.

She made it to the third step before she looked up and proceeded to drop everything she was carrying. From his view of Sasuke's back he saw him draw a sword Neji was unfamiliar with seeing him with as a Genin. Concerned for Sakura who appeared to be un-armed he took a step forward only to have Sasuke speak suddenly.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Sasuke? W...What?" From his knowledge and observations, Sakura had been infatuated with the Uchiha and apparently she still let it cloud her judgment and Ninja proficiency not yet having taken note of another person in the area.

"What is your purpose in Konoha?" Sakura finally looked up and noticed him staring and unmoving her eyes still wide. He graced her with a single nod as the Uchiha turned to face him properly.

"My business is not important to you."

"I assure you, my interest is placed quite the contrary." He tried not to let the exhaustion filter through in his voice as he hooked his finger through a shuriken.

"And I assure you that how much you know will be determining whether or not you live."

"If I lie?"

"You make an excellent point. I shall be forced to kill you either way."

"If that is the case do you still require me to answer?" Sasuke smirked and within a second it was only Neji's Byakugan that allowed him to know his new position as Sasuke stood behind him. Sasuke paused for a moment before looking up in the direction Neji was facing.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Your years of total ignorance to her presence have not done you a favour here."

"She wouldn't betray me." He was obviously noting the correct option that she had left to get help but hisvoice did not falter as he spoke.

"Wrong, she wouldn't betray Sasuke…Traitor." He turned in time to see Sasuke snarl and soon enough to step away from the attack he presented. Before he could move further he saw the glint of metal slicing through the air towards him again. Leaning backwards as quickly as he could knowing it would probably do very little for him, he felt the blade cut through his cheek as he watched Sasuke hesitate and step backwards preventing what he had prepared himslef to belive a fatal hit.

The sword dropped to the ground beside him as Sasuke reach to pull a kunai from his shoulder. They both looked at Sakura who even from the distance she was standing was visibly shaking. Neji was surprised she had returned herself at all let alone save his life.

Sasuke began to walk towards Sakura fist clenched around the weapon she had previously used. Before he stepped within a metre of her however Tsunade and several ANBU made their way down from the roof to surround him.

"Don't try anything funny, you're not Orochimaru yet." She glanced at Neji with her eyebrows raised before turning to one of the ANBU "Get him out of here." She commanded gesturing at the dark faced Sasuke before turning and walking towards him beaming in a somewhat frightening manner. "Neeeji, I suppose you have an excellent explanation for the part you undoubtedly played in this?"

"Of course, as soon as you are willing to hear it."

"Which I assure you will not be until slightly more agreeable hours." She glared at him. "Until then, I suggest you escort Sakura home as from what I have gathered you could have gotten her killed."

"I-"

"Or you could have gotten any number of Konoha's civilians killed instead Neji! I know about your men at the gate…YOU LET THAT MAN IN?" He bowed his head.

"I-"

"I have no idea what you were thinking! I'm going to just HOPE that you didn't realize who he was!"

"I-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Needless to say, he did. Tsunade let out a hiss. "Get that girl home SAFELY and you better have a report for me tomorrow morning…Later this morning REGARDLESS of your condition." She snatched at the front of his shirt. "Got it?" He selected the safest option of nodding.

He was thankful to watch her walk away towards the group of remaining ANBU. Sakura detached herself from them a few moments later and approached him carefully.

"Tsunade said you volunteered to walk me home. That's very kind of you but I think I'll be fine…"

"Lets' go." He was about to set off but stopped himself. "I don't know where you live." She smiled weakly.

"This way…Do you want me to do somthingabout your cut?"

"No…Thank you."

They remained silent as they walked. Neji had not tried starting conversation at risk of saying the wrong thing to her. Besides that it was a rare occurrence that he tried making small talk anyway, he enjoyed the silence…

"Have you been on a mission?"

"Yes."

"Really? I wasn't told about anything to do with Sas…Orochimaru."

"It was a mission to Stone, nothing to do with Sound was concerned."

"Oh, right…So it was a coincidence…I mean everything that happened?"

"Hm." If she expected to be able to probe him for further information he would be tempted to tell her to forcefully shut up. She didn't however ask anything else which allowed him to brood over the fact she hadn't given him any reason to get angry.

Sakura stopped suddenly and turned and he only just stopped himself from crashing into her.

"Here we are! I'm sure I will be able to make my own way up the garden path but thank you for bringing me this far." She sounded cheerful but Neji wasn't looking at her, he was looking at her house with slightly wide eyes.

"You live alone?" She laughed nervously.

"Uh, bye Neji!" He watched her half run away realising how strange his behaviour must have seemed. No matter, if fate was with him he wouldn't have to speak to the girl again.

A/N: Hello! Well, right into the action already! Sorry if this was really long and boring being a first intro type chapter, I was just getting them all in the same place as quickly as possible so the story may progress. It was longer but I cut off the end so hopefully that will result in a fast update!

Please review, I would really appreciate your support /puppy eyes/

Nut2


	2. Chapter 2

Neji tried to stand serenely as Tsunade sifted through the papers he had handed her earlier. She nodded and mumbled to her self as she scanned the first few but paused to let out an interested hum as she came across the information she had wanted to see.

"Kabuto eh?" Neji was unsure if this was a direct statement or a question aimed at him. He nodded slightly despite the Hokage's lack of attention to his current physical gestures. She made no further attempts at conversation and Neji tried not to shuffle wishing she would read with a slight increase of pace.

Tsunade sighed for the last time as she straightened the papers and placed them before her.

"I could permanently ban you from your duties for some of you actions you took despite your logic behind them."

"But I'm too much of a valued Ninja for you to do that." He answered in a monotone. Tsunade stood up.

"Now is NOT the time to try and piss me off further."

"I was not _trying_ to anger you."

"NO! YOU WERE TRYING TO BE A SMART-ARSE!" He continued to blink as she snarled at him and slowly fanned herself with her hair.

"I was going to be kind and give you guard duty FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE but seeing as you are having a few respect problems-"

"I apologise if I appeared disrespectful Hokage."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP INTERRUPTING ME?"

"Most likely." She glared at him.

"Instead I think you require a little more of a...structured punishment."

"Hm?"

"You will be acting as an assistant."

"An assistant? For how long?"

"For as long as I want you to be."

"With respect..." He coughed loudly "But does not the woman Shizune already serve that purpose as...helper for you?"

"I'm not talking about me!" Neji didn't even need to ask, he would be told eventually. Tsunade began to write on a fresh scroll. When she had finished she handed it to him.

"You will go to this address." He bowed.

"Yes." He tried not to sound malicious in his answer. Assistant? He thought he had been condemned to enough servitude as a Branch House member already.

"Before leave, you mentioned in your report you lost track of Sasuke for a moment, before you came across Sakura. How so?"

"He stopped and I de-activated Byakugan."

"He stopped?"

"Yes, I didn't realize until last night but it was Haruno Sakura's dwellings."

"Ah. Perfect then." She scrawled something else down on the scroll.

"I'm sorry?"

"You have a problem?" She asked the question a little too sweetly.

"The girl Sakura, the man has shown some sort of interest in her. Are you not at all...concerned for her safety?"

"Why? Are you?" She smirked at him a little.

"Only speaking from non-personal views and general terms." From what he had observed earlier, the girl had very little chance of defending herself from a butterfly let alone an S-Class criminal. Tsunade smiled at him.

"Do not concern your self. I think I have already dealt with the problem." Her smile widened. "Run along now Neji." She waved her hands. "I have work to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found it strange that the Hokage had seemed to care so little about the safety of her apprentice. Although Neji was hardly familiar with the emotion, he would have guessed and thought Tsunade may have some sort of sentimentality towards the girl she had trained. Still, she said she had dealt with the matter; it hadn't really been any of his concern in the first place.

Exiting the Hokage's tower Neji glanced at the address and raised an eyebrow. He was glad she had the grace to include instructions for him as he had no inclinations as to where this place was.

At least he _hadn't_ until the streets became irritatingly familiar as he walked, even in the contrasting light. When he finally turned that same corner for what he calculated was the third time that day, and looked at the same house he had deposited the slightly shaken Sakura at only hours previously, he allowed himself to curse once and quietly. Then, he re-checked the scrolls address. Twice.

"Do not concern your self Neji. I think I have already dealt with the problem Neji. Bitch." He muttered as he rang the doorbell and listened to the happy tune playing throughout the entire house. Sakura opened the door a few moments later.

"Neji?" He handed her the scroll. "What are you doing here?"

"Read the scroll."

"Oh, okay...Um, do you want to come in?" She smiled but he could clearly see it was one of the last things she felt like offering him at the moment. It probably wasn't general practice for her to invite badly tempered men she hardly knew into her house.

"It's not like I'm going to have much choice." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you, I will." She stepped back against the wall to allow him to pass. Taking this as an indication to follow the hallways direction he made his way into a small living room/dining room and kitchen only separated by a dark wood bench. Resisting the urge to insult its size he instead watched as she collapsed onto her couch and began to unfurl the scroll.

At least her taste wasn't _tacky_, he thought as he surveyed his surroundings before resting his eyes on her. She paused and glanced up at him.

"You could always sit down if you wanted an easier position to glare at me from." He relaxed his face hurriedly not even realizing what he had been doing.

"Sorry." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I won't take it personally; you must be having adverse effects to the furniture or something I'm sure..." She continued to read and he carefully sat himself on the edge of one of the chairs immediately sinking several centimetres into the plushy red seat and white cushions. Sakura looked up just in time to see his disgruntled expression but her own face was creased with confusion. "My...assistant?"

"It was not a self-assigned mission I assure you."

"You sound so enthusiastic. Here, this bit is for you" She tapped the bottom and handed it to him

"What does it say?"

"How long have you been here and you're already suggesting I read your private documents? Hm, looks like I _will_ have to consider a uniform for you to wear as my official helper." Ignoring the comment he read as she strolled back to the kitchen humming the same tune the doorbell had played earlier. The bottom of the scroll was folded over with his name across the top and he opened it carefully.

"_Like your mission? No need to thank me of course, just do as you're told and keep an eye out. You're right; I don't trust Sasuke's motives whatever they are. So guess whose playing helper and bodyguard? Of course, I'm sure Sakura would not approve of such restraints placed on her as you observing her movements so we will keep this as a confidential part of your task. She will no doubt wish to visit him; I would try to prevent this. His behaviour could prove erratic and Naruto is not in Konoha at present. Even if he isn't dangerous Sakura will only get herself hurt again._

_As for you, don't think that just because you're being assigned a mission of some importance don't think you are forgiven. Far from it actually. Be good Neji."_

Fabulous, the Hokage was expressing motherly instincts and he was being the near impossible task of keeping a woman he hardly knew about and not at all personally under a tight enough leash and watch to stop herself from getting hurt when the man she had claimed to love had just returned after being deemed missing and a criminal for over eight and a half years. Is his thoughts could have paused for breath they would have. He stood up.

"It would appear that I have no choice but to follow through with my orders. Do you require any assistance at present?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, you look exhausted and I need you to save me the trouble of healing you after you have collapsed by going home and resting." He had forgotten how tired he was; trust a Medic to remember before himself. However this did present a problem, if he was absent for the remainder of the day she may be able to uncover means of locating and visiting Sasuke.

"Alright..." He coughed. "What are you planning on doing?" She laughed.

"'Assistant' not 'stalker' Neji."

"It was a harmless question. Just trying to be what I believe you would call 'friendly'"

"Just teasing, I'm working." He sighed; Tsunade or someone else would be around to watch her for the day. He nodded.

"I will leave you to prepare for that then."

"Report back tomorrow, I'll need you to carry my shopping." She was still laughing as he closed the door.

A/N: Oh, no more Sasuke action yet but there's always next chapter...From Neji's POV again for this chapter, hope you don't mind. Anyway, not exactly all that dramatic this time round. It's not exactly going to be a soap opera but hope this plot development and speaking chapter wasn't too boring for you all.

And oh, Neji's strange behaviour before Sakura's house explained in the realization of Sasuke perhaps having a few hidden motives about the place /shifty eyes/ And also as you may have picked up on from this chapters little hinthint; they are older. You can work it out now, fun fun fun, not every fanfic come with extra cross curriculum activities!

Fast update no?

Sooo /shuffles feet/ Thanks for reading /looks up/ hope you enjoyed it and /intensifies gaze past puppy eyes to doe eyes/ please review/blinks/


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura jumped over her couch and ran through to her bedroom giving herself a clear view of Neji leaving the house. He made his way slowly up the path pausing at the gate to assure it was closed properly before disappearing, his speed not influenced by his lack of sleep. Smiling she rose again to find her bag.

"Strange man." She mumbled grinning to one of the plushies that adorned her neatly made bed. Her smile faded as she recalled exactly why it was un-slept in and the events of that morning. Yanking her bag about her shoulder she followed the course Neji had just taken her face set in a frown of grim determination as she left her garden, the gate swinging open.

It didn't take her long to reach the hospital and she made her way towards the receptionist who glanced up startled.

"Sakura! Tsunade said you would not be coming in today, that you had her permission to rest." She smiled.

"Really, how kind of her. I actually came here for my own purposes."

"You're not ill are you?" The poor girl was looking panicked which suited Sakura well.

"No, not at all." She paused to grin as if to confirm this statement. "I was hoping to do some research."

"Research? We don't keep the medical volumes here, surely you knew that."

"Of course. I wanted to research something else."

"What else is there?" Sakura leaned across the counter until her feet were almost off the ground and she could rustle the other girls hair with her breath.

"I want a record of the most recent patients submitted to overnight or longer rooms and beds."

"I'm sorry; I don't understand how that could be helpful to you..." Sakura slammed both of her hands onto the desk effectively cracking it, impatience marring her temper.

"So I can see if there have been any related cases or common outbreaks." She hissed.

"That...That makes sense. Would you like me to...fetch them for you?" She pushed back from the desk hurriedly as she said this, sliding backwards on her wheeled chair.

"Just give me the keys, I can find what I need by myself."

"Alright..." The girl gave her a half suspicious glance as she fished in her pocket. "Here you are."

"Thank you!" Sakura said a vision of charm once again. "You have been very helpful!" The other girl only laughed nervously and buried her face behind the safety of a clip board.

Swinging the key ring around her finger Sakura made her way to the room behind the desk and proceeded to unlock the nearest cabinet. Flicking through the files there she pulled out the one she had wanted and discarded it, flinging it across the room as she read the paper it had contained, a list of people submitted the previous night. She re-read it several more times before she had convinced herself that there was no record of Sasuke's submittal to the hospital on it. She shoved it back into the draw and kicked it shut.

Without even turning to acknowledge the still shaken receptionist who was examining the cracked counter, Sakura threw the keys in her direction and stormed out of the front doors of the hospital. It was true that shock may have had an effect on her judgment when she had seen Sasuke again, but he hadn't looked well. Rather he looked like he was suffering malnutrition and over exertion not to mention various badly patched injuries she could easily discern from the distance she had been standing away from him.

It was obvious to Sakura that the Hokage would be trying to keep the re-appearance of the most scandalized criminal since Orochimaru under some sort of scrutiny as to distribution of the knowledge or his whereabouts but criminal or no, he had been her teammate and keeping him locked up somewhere in his state was what she would label as pure neglect. He had returned by his own choosing, he had _wanted_ to come back to Konoha. To his home. She increased her speed as she ran towards the Hokage's tower.

With her suspicions of his containment in this location it was not hard for her to take a guess at exactly which room he was being kept in. She simply made her way down to the lower levels and headed to the heavily guarded door. Approaching it casually she spoke to the nearest man.

"Are you going to let me in there?"

"Access is limited to the Hokage only."

"Well, I'm here to conduct my official Medic's examination and form an opinion on the man's health."

"I'm afraid your entrance is not permitted."

"So you're not going to let me?"

"No, you must remain behind this line at all times." He pointed to the painted line at their feet.

"Why?"

"To prevent the prisoner-"

"I mean why won't you let me go about my business?" She pouted.

"It is my duty to prevent entrance into the prisoners holding cell."

"Alright then..." She lowered her voice "I suppose you'll use that at your trial then too." She observed him through her lashes as curiosity overcame his desire to retain the formality of his position.

"What?"

"Well..." She scuffed her foot allowing to trail across the white line he had indicated earlier. She paused for a moment before tapping the ground behind it once "I just thought when you are charged with interrupting a Medic's line of work and the causing of a death of a possible source of information leading to the capture of dangerous enemy Nin and furthering the safety of Konoha village, you could say that. You know, may lessen the penalty." She tapped her foot beyond the line again.

"Medic's line of work...What do you mean death?"

"Well, we can't be sure can we? You have to ask yourself exactly why this man walked right back into Konoha don't you? I mean, why would an S-Class criminal walk themselves into a possible execution?"

"They regretted their decision to betray Konoha."

"Or, they were already suffering so much that the death we offered them seemed like a kinder fate." She used her hand to chop through the air and demonstrate her thoughts. "But if you leave him to pass away on his own in there, he looses his chance at a peaceful death and we loose our chance at gathering vital information." She sighed dramatically not allowing her inner tension to show through her current façade. "At least I know the blame wont rest on me. I came here to do my _duty_; it was someone else that prevented me." She smiled at him.

"Is the Hokage aware of your intentions here?" She tried to remain entirely collected looking.

"You know I'm her apprentice don't you?" He stepped to one side to allow her to pass. "Thank you." She nodded at him thankful he hadn't seen through her blatant dodging of the question. Another of the men at the door formed a seal before placing their palm above the lock allowing the click to signal its opening. A sudden rush of fear and emotion put her calm demeanor at risk as she pushed past him turning her face away. She had barely stepped into the room as the door snapped behind her cutting out all sounds of the outside world and leaving the room in a slightly surreal darkness.

It was small but clean with sufficient furnishings but a less that comfortable atmosphere. Her lip quivered as she noted Sasuke's figure on the floor, his head drooping as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Sasuke?" He raised his head to look at her and she found herself immediately crossing her arms. Even now his gaze made her feel more self-conscious than she had at any other time. He continued to stare burning holes through the hopes of her twelve year old self and shattering the confidence that had gotten her this far.

"You came." His head fell again and despite the onslaught of panic and realisation assaulting her Sakura almost fell over in her attempt to kneel beside him.

"Sasuke you're hurt." He didn't answer and taking a deep breath she placed a steady hand on either of his cheeks to force him to look at her. His skin was cold. "Have they been giving you water?" He blinked at her with an almost dazed expression filtering across his face.

"Why are you here?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I think you're delusional. Do you know who I am?" He wrenched himself away from her touch.

"Damn it I'm not delusional! You betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you! It was for the best!" In one movement he was standing and hauling her up by her shoulders to join him.

"Do you really think this is the best?" He was gripping her so hard that it hurt and she could feel him shaking "You got it wrong again Sakura." He glared at her, his onyx eyes only inches from her own. He waited for a response as she forced herself to match his gaze.

"I'm not going to cry if that's what you think." Her voice was quieter than she had thought it would be. "When I'm the not the one that has been hurt...Sasuke." She stared back her eyes glossy despite her resolve and wide with her earnest emotions. He released her from his grasp but didn't move.

"You told me you would help me in my goal, do whatever you could." She stared down at her feet surprised at the sudden, softer change of tone he was addressing her with.

"Sasuke, as I recall you rejected the offer and left me. You gave me no choice, I've worked hard and I'm not going to betray my village for you when you just..." She looked back up willing him to understand everything she couldn't say.

"I know." He had already turned his face away and the general arrogance his voice generally possessed was replaced by an almost child like regret and sadness that was able to dispel all hesitation from her actions when she suddenly took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. He didn't respond in any way but Sakura was comforted by his lack of instant and forceful rejection to her sudden onslaught of affection as she rested her head against his chest.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"That's not possible." She stepped back from him, her hands clasping onto his wrists reluctant to release him and examined his face.

"You're not well. They can't make you stay in here." He was looking at one of her hands and frowning.

"You can't do that." She grinned.

"Watch me." They both turned as the room was suddenly illuminated by the light from outside. Sakura's eye widened as Neji surveyed the scene with an impassive gaze. Dropping Sasuke's hands she took a step so she was standing in font of him in an almost protective manner. Without his expression altering for a moment Neji spoke, his voice as blank as his face.

"Sakura, I need to speak to you." With an almost longing glance at Sasuke who had adapted the same flat look Neji had chosen to use in the situation she made her way back to the doorway. She turned when it closed and watched it block her view of Sasuke who hadn't moved from where she had left him. She was suddenly pulled away by Neji who had taken a firm grip on her upper arm in the same place Sasuke had held her only minutes before. She struggled as he led her around a corner away from the curious gazes of the men outside the room.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I had explained the 'you are not meant to stalk me' idea sufficiently." Interrupting her reunion with Sasuke had been enough to piss her off but dragging her around...

"I thought I might find you here, you weren't at the hospital or your home." Sakura realized suddenly that he was still holding her shoulder and she yanked backwards.

"Aren't you clever then? I told you to come back tomorrow, no need to get so eager about your mission. What do you want anyway?" She knew she sounded rude and had intended to do so but his unexpressive face and lack of retorts made her feel childish.

"I was returning your belongings from last night. You dropped your books." She stared at him and he coughed before continuing "However..."

"However?"

"Upon finding you here I would like to express my opinion and suggest that perhaps it would be best if you were to leave."

"Leave? My teammate is in there injured and you want me to leave?"

"He isn't your teammate any more Sakura." Her eyes widened at Neji's statement and an irrepressible rage made her shake.

"You...You don't know anything! I don't even know you! Don't pretend you understand anything that even _slightly_ involves emotion! What do you want me to do? Abandon him and go heal a scrape like a good little nurse? You're right Neji, he may not be my teammate while he's locked up in there like an animal but he's my _friend, _something you are obviously incapable of understanding, and even you cannot expect me to put your fucking opinion over that!" Her fists were clenched as she ended her attack. Neji sighed loudly.

"It was only a suggestion; I could take offense to some of your accusations." Sakura shook her head slowly and disbelievingly as he answered with the same monotone he had been using since she met him.

"You know what? I don't care anymore; I need to request an ANBU escort so I can transport Sasuke to the hospital for treatment." Sakura smiled as he watched her and she tried to convince herself she saw a glint of fear in his eyes. "That's right Neji, you're my assistant aren't you? And...Oh!" She put her hand up to her face in mock surprise "You're an ANBU too! How fortunate you are so desperate to get yourself back into good favour with the Hokage you couldn't possibly refuse a direct order." She smirked and beckoned him to follow her with one finger as she made her way back to Sasuke's room. "Come on Neji, we shouldn't keep the patient waiting!"

Walking quickly she made her way back and nodded at the man who had previously unlocked the door. He complied and she reentered finding Sasuke still standing staring blankly. She smile at him and took his hand as Neji followed her in.

"We're going." Sasuke looked from her to glare momentarily at Neji. "Don't be like that; he volunteered to help me get you out of here."

"Hn." He answered still looking at Neji.

"Hm." Neji had replied from behind her. Feeling slightly out of place with her lack of knowledge as to the language they were currently using she began to walk, Sasuke following her lead and to her surprise reciprocating her hold on his hand twisting it slightly so he could get a better grip. Trying not to look startled from his action and the sudden black look Neji had plastered across his face as he observed them and explained their intentions to the guards while requesting further back up, she breathed slowly acknowledging her success.

The walk was uneventful despite the curious and disbelieving looks of the few people they came across as the three of them journeyed through the quieter routes and back streets a few of the men originally guarding Sasuke's room trailing behind them. Rather than walk in the uncomfortable silence both men seemed to think appropriate for the occasion Sakura proceeded to explain her and Naruto's lives since he had left. The thought that what she was describing was new knowledge to Neji also occurred to her as she prattled off some tale about Naruto locking himself in Ino's room on a dare gone wrong. Neither responded despite her best efforts and she felt an overwhelming sense of relief as the hospital came into view.

The doors she had burst through earlier slid placidly open and with her fingers still entwined with Sasuke's, Sakura returned to the same girl she had terrorized that morning. Upon noticing the Hokage's apprentice she paled. Upon noticing the presence of the well talked about S-Class criminal she shrieked and fell backwards. Sakura coughed loudly.

"Any private rooms we can spare?" She was just able to catch the barely audible reply from under the table.

"Second floor, 33"

"Thank you!" She turned back to the men standing patiently behind her, finally letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, I need to get my equipment but I can't leave you by yourself so I'm sure Neji would be honoured to transport you to your room and take first watch. For purely ceremonial reasons...you being a criminal and all..." She beamed at them both. "Run along now!"

When fully equipped Sakura made her way towards the earlier mentioned room. As she opened the door she noted both men standing stiffly at opposite ends shooting glares at anything available including herself upon her entrance. She glared back at them.

"Neji you may wait outside. Send a messenger to the Hokage to explain what's going on."

"Sakura-"

"Neji." He left and Sasuke watched her organize her supplies.

"He seems eager to respond to your orders. You didn't mention anything about your friendship when you were speaking earlier." Sakura was admittedly startled by his sudden speech.

"I'm surprised you were listening. We are far from friends." She answered as she continued to dig through her case. "Anything in particular you are having problems with?"

"I just hadn't expected him to be the kind of person you would acquaint with. I wouldn't describe him as amiable." She coughed and turned to him trying not to mention that, in case it was beyond his realisation, he was just as far from friendly as Neji.

"I'm sorry; I meant any particular problems with your health you would like me to have a look at." She waved a bandage in the air helpfully. He turned away to what she assumed would be glare out of the window.

"No."

A/N: Sorry about a bit of a wait there, had a bit of a problem with this fic...Mainly the fact that I momentarily retired from writing. But I am back now /crickets chirping/

And Sasuke makes his first real appearance! Hope he wasn't to badly OOC, I cannot write him at all. He is just too complex for my little brains comprehension. Even with the break I took this has to be one of the harder things I have written but at least it's longer than the last chapter. I also didn't want to bastardize Sasuke too much. Some people warned me about that risk so hopefully I did okay without turning him all marshmallow at the same time.

Anyway, a little more dramatic too, tried to lighten it up a bit in places. Please, please, please review. I need some support on this one, not confident with it yet.

/cough/ I usually say 'please review' here but seeing as I just said it up there...Please review!

Nut2


	4. Chapter 4

The frosty grass snapped beneath his feet as he strode across the natural wood clearing. A gentle but sharp with cold breeze bit at his exposed skin adding colour to his pale cheeks.

Despite the remaining elements of the previous night still chilling him, the early morning sun filtered down with burning ferocity marking the beginning of another day and rapidly burning away the mist that left moisture clinging to his eyelashes.

He loosened his scarf even as he re-immersed himself in the damp shadowy canopy of the surrounding forest. Pausing, he concentrated on the comforting pine scent that assailed him but the familiarity did nothing to contain the tormenting thoughts that had brought him there.

The thoughts that had driven his life for so long.

His brother had come this way.

The serenity of the looming trees and intertwined branches was shattered as his entire body tensed with unsuppressed rage. His fists clenched as his neck began to burn. The pain was ignored as the goal of power shone before him.

The entire forest was filled with the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he blinked in an attempt to adjust to the glaring light flooding through the hospital room's window. He pushed back the clean white sheets and walked towards the glass annoyed the blinds had been opened again. The bars had been added the night after he had arrived. Sakura seemed to think it was necessary he got a clear view of what he was being caged from, letting the outside world flood in even if her real intentions were varied slightly.

But he was thankful to have been woken up.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. The pristine white walls of the room reflected the sun into his face and he pulled the blinds down with more force than was required squinting at the glare.

Resigning himself to the ache of his body and the pain that originated from his neck and traveled upward leaving him with a permanent headache, he seated himself on the edge of the bed.

He shouldn't have come here. He never should have even let his mind stray to the past, his so called severed ties. But surfacing memories had betrayed him and he been careless.

It never should have come to this. What had he told Kabuto? Supplies from the Uchiha compound? And somehow that had led him past the Ramen stall, the old training grounds, the school and her house. Sakura's dwellings had been easy enough to locate, her phone number was listed as an after hours emergency number from Konoha Hospital.

The only question was; why had he gone to the trouble? To find her, to lie to Kabuto, to come here at all? He had cut these bonds, with Naruto, Team 7, even Konoha. And yet, he couldn't possibly-

"Sasuke are you awake?" A polite knock interrupted his musings.

"Hn." The door opened a tentative crack. "It's safe; I'm not going to ambush you." Sakura entered smiling.

"Sorry, criminal protocol." Shutting the door behind her she made her way over to the window to snap the blinds open. "Isn't that better?" She said gesturing at her efforts to brighten the room as he remained in his seated position.

"Hn."

"I would have brought you some flowers but Neji seemed adverse to the idea, apparently there is something in the law about special treatment of traitors."

"He is not here then?"

"No, I left him at home to do my washing."

"He does your washing?"

"When I want to visit you he does. About that, strictly speaking I'm only here to examine your condition. Let me see your arm." He didn't move so she picked it up herself and began to un-wrap the bandage standing in front of his knees.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need to see how it's healing." Her perky tone had faltered momentarily.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Don't pretend you don't know the answer already." Her voice was harsh and had become cold .It silenced him. Every time she moved to tend to his wound her hands would jerk on the dressings painfully. When she reached for a fresh roll of cloth Sasuke risked his voice again.

"Thank you." The reaction was worse than before as she froze, her back still turned and hand outstretched to the table beside them.

He had never forgotten the sentimentality the words he spoke held to Sakura, rather, he had never understood. Sasuke had never needed to think about emotions in any given situation in the past. He had tried not to. Reason told him it would allow him to leave with greater ease and his anger had assured him nothing would remain behind when he did.

He rose behind her with enough of a height advantage to stare down into her pink tresses. They were darker than he remembered. Or perhaps it was just the close proximity he was viewing them from.

She turned around and appeared startled to find him there, inches away with the closest thing to a look of concern he could muster. Only moment later he was being forced back down onto the bed by the unperceived strength she was applying to his shoulders.

"Just stay right here and rest, Naruto will want you in perfect health so he will get full satisfaction after pummeling you into the ground." She spoke nearly as quickly as she looped the bandage back around his arm. "I'll visit again!" She didn't even pack up her things, just complied them into her arms.

"Again?" It was pathetic but he found her company comforting or at least, an attractive option to the time he spent trying to block out the pain and now, his dreams too.

"Next load of washing I can set Neji onto and I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his door opened for a second time that day the sight was less reassuring. The Hokage did not hesitate but strode to his beside with no more of a visible purpose that Sasuke could distinguish than to loom over him.

"I hope you're appreciative of the treatment you are receiving. You are fortunate your friends did not abandon you as quickly as you did them." She was staring at the wall beyond him. "However, you have returned with motives that I'm sure you will be happy to disclose to me."

"For what gain on my behalf?"

"Your freedom."

"So easily given?"

"You would make a valuable addition as a reinstated Ninja but I never said it would be easy."

"I must prove my loyalty then?" It was clear what that would involve to start with; his complete knowledge of Orochimaru's actions.

"If your information proves useful and your behaviour remains acceptable than you could be out on armed parole within the month."

"Within the month? You would trust me that much by then? Or you would trust my escort to be able to contain me?" The collection of guards generally assigned to tasks such as these would do very little to prevent him from leaving whenever he chose to do so.

"I do. I have sent word for Naruto to return. I'm sure he will be happy to fill the position, from what I hear he is more than eager to see you..." She smiled walking towards the door again "In fact, he asked me to place a few orders for him at the weapons shop..." She pulled out a scroll "Think about your options Sasuke."

A/N: Sorry about this everyone. Just suffered from my first ever case of writers block and intense own fic hatedness /sniffle/ From this chapter you can probably tell why, more than a little terrible AND the longest I have ever taken to update (plus way too short)! Ack, shame...

Thanks to 'tirap' whose review meant I updated at all.

Nut2


	5. Chapter 5

"You were seeing Sasuke again."

Sakura froze mid-creep up her own front hall, house keys hanging limply from one finger and a leg raised behind her in the action of closing the door with her foot.

His scrutiny was making her feel like an intruder every time she returned from an outing and as he stood blocking her path, arms folded and scowling, she was reminded of...

She regarded his long hair pulled back and knotted at the base of his neck, most likely to keep it from falling in whatever he was trying to clean. Straightening up before her back was permanently damaged from her awkward position, Sakura gave him another guilty glance but didn't face him; instead she focused on his muscular arms where he had rolled up his sleeves only to find them half hidden under blue rubber gloves.

It hit her at that moment.

Neji was reminding Sakura of her Mother.

Her dear Mother _after_ Sakura had been caught climbing through the bathroom window with Ino at five in the morning in a dress she wasn't supposed to own with a tear half way up its skirt and smelling like a less than sanitary bar's toilet.

Suddenly the figure of the ANBU captain and Hyuuga prodigy seemed a lot less frightening compared to what she had endured in the past and she strode forward, half expecting to ram straight into him. Just before she could however (she had even lowered her head in preparation to butt her way past) he moved aside.

It didn't stop him from following her into the lounge room relentlessly though. She finally stopped and turned to him.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was under the impression it was more of a statement than a question," she answered him irritably.

"Then you haven't denied the so called avowal either,"

"Perhaps that means you're right then. Shouldn't you be doing my washing or something," Sakura accused in a desperate attempt to shoo him.

"I have completed that task unless you would like me to repeat the process."

"Oh, right. How about you-"

"You're dishes have been washed and put away, I took the liberty of vacuuming, making your bed and polishing the windows," Sakura stared at him stunned. "I found your list Sakura," He told her holding up a piece of paper she recognised as a sheet from her puppy notebook.

"You've been going through my things!" She screeched her voice raising itself a few octaves. That list had taken her hours to write, it was supposed to occupy him long enough to allow several visits to Sasuke.

Kami knew what else he may have found.

"It was in your jeans pocket and I thought it would be preferable some things didn't get washed so I removed them from various articles of clothing," He pointed to a neat pile on her bench. She could see what looked like a kunai sticking from the top. Pointing to the top of her list he continued "This was labeled '**Sir Jerkiness himself (Neji's) Work List**'" He paused frowning at it for a moment.

"Oh."

"And I referenced to it throughout the day to prevent me from interrupting your hospital visit when I had completed the original task you set me," He told her simply indicating he had no doubt as to where she had been.

She hadn't realized she had been that long.

"I'm sorry Neji, it was going to be for me and I was in a really bad mood the night I wrote that I swear."

She gave him a half cheeky half imploring grin.

"It's alright Sakura, I can tell..." He passed it to her and she looked at it "From the flowers and happy faces you drew in the column. That must have been quite a temper you were in."

He was correct of course; she had quite enjoyed writing it up thinking it would help her escape his watch. It was difficult to say if he was angry or not, his face was impassive as he looked at her.

That _definitely_ wasn't amusement glinting in his eyes.

No, it couldn't be.

"Right!" She said slapping him good naturedly on his shoulder. "I suppose you're expecting a cup of tea to compensate for my abuse," She told him brightly and beckoned for him to sit.

Trudging back to the kitchen she discarded the note in the recently emptied rubbish bin and filled her slightly battered kettle in the clean sink before flicking it on.

It had been polished.

She had to talk to Tsunade about this, it was getting ridiculous. She couldn't take him to the hospital if she wanted to see Sasuke but she couldn't keep him here like her personal...maid.

It was almost like the Hokage knew how hard it would make it to contact the Uchiha with Neji deciding to adopt an almost bodyguard like reckoning. Neji was always trailing around probably desperate to regain good standing with Tsunade and be able to leave.

She sighed at her own reflection as it was clouded by the steam now emitting from the kettle.

When Naruto returned, perhaps then Neji would be allowed to leave and she would have some help in getting Sasuke's parole.

When she had filled the mugs she returned to find Neji looking as happy to be sinking into the cushions she adorned her furniture with as he normally did.

There was a reason she had asked him to stay. Sakura had considered the chance that he being an ANBU captain might result in him possessing knowledge about the recent mission schedules.

"So, have you heard any news about when Naruto might be getting back?" She questioned innocently as she approached him offering the steaming tea.

"Yes, today."

The purple mug with the butterflies, the one Ino had given her, slipped from Sakura's grasp as it hovered precariously above Neji's lap. She shrieked and his hand reached out and caught it with ninja reflexes but not before half the contents spilled over his normal choice of white shirt.

There was silence.

"Neji?" She inquired quietly. He sat with his eyes closed almost serenely while his fist clenched tightly around the mug.

Neji let out a slightly strangled moan before standing slowly. She took the purple cup away from him cautiously and he carefully upturned the bottom hem of his shirt. She narrowed her eyes; he was trying not to drip on the floor.

"Damn," He whispered quietly but smiled at her anyway. Sakura hastened to deposit both mugs onto the coffee table.

"Take that shirt off, I'll get you something else to wear," She ordered as she began to stride away. Hearing no movement on his behalf she turned to see him looking confused and a little reluctant to begin stripping in the middle of her lounge room.

She laughed dryly as he pulled the soaked article of clothing over his head.

"No need to be shy Neji, I'm already well acquainted with the male anatomy." It was only his stunned look that made her realise what she had said. "I mean, with my work and stuff, like medic stuff and...stuff." She spat out quickly almost choking herself in her hurry to speak.

She stared surreptitiously at the red patch that had blossomed across his well defined chest and flushed slightly. From guilt or just plain humiliation she couldn't tell anymore.

There was a loud hammering, a crash that sounded suspiciously like her hall's table being knocked over and a thumping that sounded just like a blond man returned from a mission hurtling down her hall.

"SAKURA! WHERE IS THE UCHIHA BASTARD?" Naruto skidded to a halt and stared at her flushed face before his gaze skittered to the... the half naked Hyuuga standing opposite her.

His azure eyes widened although shocked then, the corners crinkled as the rest of his face twisted into a wide grin.

He fell back on the nearest wall and began to laugh in short barking spurts pausing every now and then to look at the incredulous and embarrassed faces of the other two people in the room.

Nut2/grins/ Hi! I made it /points up to chapter/ see? SEE? Not exactly dramatic, almost fluffy really but a chapter nonetheless :D

Please, I know you don't owe me anything seeing as I've taken so long to update and haven't really looked after anyone who has supported me so kindly, but please, if you had a few spare minutes and could leave a review I'd really appreciate it!

Hopefully, I'll update again soon/salutes/


	6. Chapter 6

Neji glanced at Sakura's stricken face as her gaze flitted nervously from the doorway to the window as if gauging her own escape routes. Unfortunately for her, Naruto blocked one and he obstructed the other as he so innocently stood in front of the windowpane, chest smarting slightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something," Naruto finally coughed out still looking amused.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura told him spitefully but her hands still twisted nervously and her face remained flushed with embarrassment. Neji tired to remain impassive and started pulling his still dripping shirt back on "Stop it," She snapped and he assumed it was directed at him before she hurried from the room.

Naruto gave him another surreptitious glance as he made his way into the house. Neji ignored him and remained standing stiffly upright as the other man slumped onto the couch looking more comfortable than Neji ever felt submerged in those cushions.

"How is she holding up?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't know."

Naruto looked pensive for a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," He answered darkly making no further effort to explain his presence in Sakura's lounge room…shirtless.

Sakura burst back into the room looking flustered and shoved a plain black garment into his hands.

"I think it was Kiba's, it should fit."

He decided it was better not to ask how she had come into possession of the article of clothing and pulled it roughly over his head. Sakura seated herself beside Naruto still looking worried.

"Now that Neji is dressed," Naruto began surprisingly deprecatingly "Where is he Sakura?"

""I…Do you want anything to drink? You must be tired after your trip," She asked standing quickly.

Her behaviour puzzled Neji and apparently Naruto was equally as confused.

"I don't want anything; just tell me where he is."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

Neji pulled at the uncomfortable collar on the shirt as Naruto gave her an incredulous look.

"Only what he deserves."

"You can't just storm in and start attacking my patients!"

"I owe him this Sakura."

"He's not well."

"I wouldn't feel well either if I'd betrayed Konoha."

She sighed looking exasperated then rose and made her way to leave the house.

"Just don't do anything drastic," She said quietly as she disappeared around the corner. Naruto bounded after her and she held the door open for him. Neji trailed behind them unsure of what he was supposed to do. If he was fortunate, Sakura would simply tell him he could leave.

He coughed quietly before she accidentally locked him inside in her haste to leave.

"Hurry up Neji," She snapped and he cursed mentally. It was not one of his habits to get involved in other people's affairs but he was finding it impossible to avoid in his current situation.

When they reached the gate Sakura fished around in the pocket of her alarming green jacket before handing a scrap of paper to Naruto.

"You know where the hospital is, that's his room and permission for you to enter."

"You aren't coming?"

"Do you need me to?" She asked him brusquely already herding Neji out of the gate much to his displeasure of being ushered anywhere.

"No, I had thought you would want to."

Naruto had moved to block her way and standing just behind him, Neji admired the buildings on the other side of the road in a desperate attempt to distract himself.

"Really?" Sakura hissed at him condescendingly still trapped on the garden path by her friend.

"It's the first chance we will have had to-"

"Exactly," She cut him off "It's the first chance we will have to be together for years yet you _need_ to fight with him and take out your frustration the _manly _way. If you think I want to sit and watch you two affectionately pummel each other you're very, very wrong."

She crossed her arms and looked at him ferociously as if daring him to object. Naruto didn't answer for a moment then smiled and characteristically rubbed the back of his head looking nervous.

"I suppose we'll…go out for ramen sometime instead then," He said turning and smiling, letting her pass by to join Neji on the footpath.

She smiled at her friend's optimism before beginning to walk quickly towards town leaving Naruto to take a different road to the hospital.

"Come one Neji!" She called a few metres ahead of the two men. Neji closed his eyes and drew an aggravated breath while Naruto muttered beside him.

"Did she forget your leash Neji?" He asked looking like he was holding back laughter as the Hyuuga glared at him "Trot along now!"

Biting his lip to stop himself from taking any drastic steps towards forcing Naruto to shut up, he hurried after the luminous green coat and swinging ponytail of pink hair catching up to her in a matter of seconds.

"Where exactly are you storming off to now?" He asked as she marched along the paving with a determined look on her face.

"I'm not _storming _anywhere!"

"Is my company really required wherever you're _not_ storming to?"

She gave him a wry look from the corner of her eye.

"Yes it is."

Their destination became clear as Sakura lead him towards the looming Hokage's tower. Intent on her destination Sakura skipped the queues in the waiting room and pushed open the doors to Tsunade's office without knocking.

"Wait here," She told him sternly before shutting him out, leaving him standing awkwardly in the hallway acutely aware that he was wearing someone else's shirt.

Naruto was right; she may as well have told him to 'stay'. Propping himself against the wall in what he hoped was a slightly more redeeming fashion than slouching bewildered in the middle of the corridor he waited.

Occupying himself by counting leaves on the pot plant opposite him, he straightened quickly, startled, when the doors swung open again 342 leaves later.

Sakura looked equally as surprised to see him.

"I forgot you were out here," She told him apologetically. He ground his teeth in irritation.

"Did you accomplish what you needed to?"

"Yes. Bad news is you do still have to skulk around after me. Apparently Tsunade thinks it necessary for the moment."

"Perhaps I should speak to her myself."

"Don't bother, believe me, I tried," She informed him sympathetically patting his shoulder as she walked past him heading towards the exit "The good news is you will be able to escort Sasuke for ramen with Naruto and I."

It took him a second to register what she had said. If only _he_ could manipulate the Hokage that easily he thought frowning. If Sakura could get Sasuke out on parole for lunch with only one ANBU guard, maybe he would have been able to get himself out of the same situation again just as easily.

Sitting in on the Team 7 reunion was not a pleasant prospect for him.

The idea of having to eat Ramen was almost just as daunting.

A/N: It's short, very boring and very late but it's a chapter. If anyone still wants any more updates, feel free to send me an abusive pm if I don't post again anytime next week. I'm on holidays now and just being very slack…Very slack indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura cautiously beckoned for Neji to follow her with one hand while pretending not to notice his aggravated expression. This did not fail to make her own countenance twinge with annoyance; she thought she had made it clear she had done her best for him. Neji appeared to either not believe she had even tired or dismissed her ability to convince the Hokage to do anything in the first place. If it was the latter he must have failed to notice she had just gotten an S-Class criminal out on dinner parole. Doubting her abilities sure wasn't going to win him any further favours. Then again, to be fair, he did seem to have rather a fondness for looking unhappy indicating his frown may have something to do with the weather rather than herself.

She sighed. At least he was compliant enough to do as she told him, although, it was likely his conformity was a direct result of his obedience to the Hokage not her. Realising she had left him a fair distance behind she beckoned once again and she watched as, with a roll of his eyes, he approached her.

They had been creeping in this manner for quite some time as they progressively neared the hospital room Sasuke occupied. She peered around the final corner leading to room 33 and strained her ears for sounds of fighting. It was completely silent until Neji reached her position.

"I thought you were getting Ramen, not going on some sort of a low profile stealth mission," He breathed from close behind her still sounding acutely irritated.

"And yet you too are whispering," She shot back instantly.

"Just doing what I'm told," He hissed wryly.

"Oh," Sakura laughed quietly still glancing around the empty hall "If it's that easy…"

"Pardon?"

"Neji, I 'order' you to no longer rely on sarcasm or insults to respond to everything I say... and smile more, you frighten people looking around like that."

She didn't turn around to look at him but she liked to think, as inferred by his silence, that he had a defeated expression and smirked in victory anyway.

"Ready to move on?" There was still no response and annoyed, Sakura turned to look at her companion. He was nodding. "Speech escaping you Neji?"

"Not quite, speech complying to your demands however, yes," He finished with a forced smile that ironically, dripped of sarcasm in itself.

"Keep on trying then," She said after giving him a long analytical stare. This time she heard him sigh peevishly as she turned away "I'm going in."

There was a long pause as (Sakura assumed) Neji formed a response.

"Okay."

Pushing her stubborn escort from her mind Sakura found herself facing the door of the room Sasuke was being forced to occupy. Resting one hand lightly on the handle she listened for sounds of violent conflict within. Surprisingly, she was met with complete silence and toyed with the idea that maybe they'd killed each other. With a moments more hesitation she opened the door and took a tentative step inside.

Naruto sat in the single plastic chair that occupied the room, slumped and arms folded with an expression of aggravation. Sasuke stood with his back to the door, staring out the window also with his arms folded. Neither made any indication they had even noted her entrance into the room.

"What? No blood or anything?"

Still there was no reaction. Well, Sakura could have sworn Naruto's black expression impossibly darkened a little more but otherwise she was met with no response. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable with her companions Sakura cleared her throat obviously and tried again.

"Naruto? Ramen?" She tentatively questioned. Almost comically, Naruto leapt upright and beamed at her. She stood aside and gestured for him to leave, trailing behind him but pausing to glance over her shoulder at the still unmoving figure in the window. "You can come too Sasuke."

He didn't respond but when she had joined Naruto (and Neji who she had, with guilt, forgotten about again) he was close behind looking completely impartial. It wasn't like she had just done him a huge favour or anything.

"Neji will keep you company for a while Sasuke," She told him light heartedly still desperately trying to lighten the mood. Naruto at least was looking pleased at the thought of his upcoming lunch and she latched onto his arm so she could communicate quietly at close range as they walked.

She watched Neji and Sasuke walk in front of them for a while, the latter facing stiffly forward and Neji looking like the only kind of company he wished to provide Sasuke with involved the prisoners death.

"So," She started quietly to make sure she had her friend's attention "The hospital is looking quite remarkably undamaged. What happened, change your mind about fighting?"

"He just stood there," Naruto answered just as quietly but audibly grinding his teeth "I hit him a few times, not enough to do any real damage and he didn't even blink."

"And this obviously bothers you?"

"Well what is he trying to say? By just ignoring me?" He asked her (sounding so pathetic she motherly patted his arm in the pause it took her to gather a response).

"Maybe it's some kind of a warped Sasuke style apology?" Naruto let out a quiet chuckle and she smiled in response "Besides, a bit of Ramen should perk him up."

"How did you manage that anyway?"

"Ohhh, well, I can't take all the credit. I guess with you and Neji here Tsunade considers him as secure as ever. If he really wanted to escape he could anyway."

"Which he hasn't yet. He's being awfully compliant."

"I guess he wanted to see you again,"

"Oh yeah, he couldn't wait for me to arrive so he could stand and stare blankly at the wall. He really missed me I can tell," Naruto finished his rant with a small dismissive flick of his hand in Sasuke's direction.

"I haven't gotten much more out of him don't worry. I guess it was Neji he really wanted to see, look at how well they're getting along!" Sakura gushed in false brightness as Naruto laughed properly this time.

Apart from, the routine glances from Neji, the two men seemed determined to pretend the other wasn't there. It was probably fortunate the Ichiraku was in view already. Sakura used her bag to claim the left most stool closest to the wall before grabbing Neji's arm (he was eyeing the counter with suspicion) and steering him to sit one seat down beside Naruto (who was already garbling out an order). Sasuke as a result was forced to sit beside her but he made no complaint and stared blankly at the menu on the far wall. Happy with the seating arrangement Sakura congratulated herself on her successful tactical movements.

Leaning on one elbow she twitched her menu from side to side and peered at her neighbour from the corner of her eye.

"What are you planning to eat Sasuke?" She asked him sweetly. His response was an aggravated glare. Feeling affronted Sakura turned away, frowning, and focused more carefully on her choices of food.

"Whatever you're having," the delayed response was gruff but she turned back to face him happily.

"Could be dangerous."

"I'll risk it."

There was a moment's silence in which they both listened to Naruto happily relating a part of his mission to an oddly attentive Neji (who she guessed was still trying to ignore the other man beside him). At least, she listened, but Sasuke gave no indication on what he was thinking. She placed her order, asking for two to save Sasuke the trouble himself.

"So, you didn't respond to Naruto's…welcome?" Sakura broached carefully.

"I'm sure you've already come to your own conclusions," He responded in such a manner she couldn't tell if this was an insult or a compliment. Knowing Sasuke it could just be a simple statement emotionless fact.

"I guess you…didn't have anything to say?"

"I justified my departure when I left."

"But Sasuke, you have to understand how much he missed you, we missed you," Sakura tried, noting with frustration that she already had tears forming in her eyes.

"You seem to have found other things to keep you entertained," He said jerking his head in Neji's direction with a smirk.

"Never mind about him!" She hissed angrily blinking "Naruto never stopped looking for you. Never doubted you would come back."

"Well he has been proven correct then, for a time," He replied still impassive but Sakura recognised a certain defensiveness in his tone.

"Then you have no doubt you will leave again?" Her voice she noted, had gone as blank as his.

"None."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because it is not in your power to prevent my…" He paused as the bowls of Ramen were placed before them, acknowledging Teuchi with a nod "To prevent my leaving. I do not believe you will tell Naruto of my intentions either. You were happy we didn't fight, I could tell. You worry too much. If he tried to stop me you know what the conflict would probably end with."

"Then why did you even bother coming back in the first place?"

"An error. Of judgment," He answered calmly before beginning to eat.

Shoving her bowl away, Sakura rose hastily and collected her jacket and bag up in her arms. Aware she had attracted the attention of the other two at the bench she leant close beside Sasuke's ear. He was still ignoring her actions and eating in false contentment.

"I was wrong about you," She hissed as furiously as she could manage before shoving his back. Unsurprisingly he was hardly moved. She glared at the other two for a moment, Naruto was giving Sasuke a malevolent look along the bench and Neji made an odd jerking movement to rise before eyeing Sasuke again and remaining seated.

She left them then, turning on her heel and marching rigidly in a direction that didn't lead to the hospital or her home.

A/N: Warning, unedited! I was just desperate to post. I'm so sorry for being so late with this. I really do intend to finish it one day; I've even sketched out the final chapter. Thank you for reading and to anyone who has stuck with this. Please leave a review, it would encourage me greatly :D.


End file.
